Regina Draconis
by Deedsla
Summary: She just couldn't help herself. Those eyes, the green, the grey. DG, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Guys, thanks for reading my story. I can tell you now, it is probably going to be appalling. But it means a lot that you are reading it. I've already written the ending so I know what's going to happen. I really hope you enjoy it. I shall try to update once a week, but I can't promise anything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, much as I would love to be so creative I am not.

'Hurry up Ginny.'

'Ron get out of my way.'

'Has anyone seen my wand?'

'Forget your wand where's Crookshanks?'

'Hermione nobody cares about your bloody cat!'

'Shut up Ron. Just get out my way. We don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express do we? Can you _imagine_ missing the first day of school?'

'Yeah I can actually Hermione. It'd be great, especially if whale rhinoceros is teaching us.'

'That's Professor SLUGHORN you're talking about there Ron, and he happens to be very good.'

'Yeah I'd bet you know!'

Ginny watched as Harry walked away from Ron and Hermione's argument. There was nothing else to be done really. He'd been so depressed recently. The rise of V-V-V…You-Know-Who was really getting to him. Ron and Hermione's arguments had intensified, not helping his situation. They were starting to pay less attention to him. The Boy-Who-Lived was starting to become the third wheel. Pushed to one side. No one would have seen that happening would they?

She ran up to him.

'Harry.'

He turned around. 'Oh hey Gin, I suppose you could help my find my wand? Ron and 'Mione seem a touch preoccupied…' He gazed over at them wistfully.

'Sure thing. It looks like you could do with a bit of cheering up.'

'You're telling me...I don't know Gin. Sirius has gone. Dumbledore a year later. Betrayed by that fucker Dumbledore said we could trust.'

'Harry please, my ears are delicate.'

He scoffed, 'If you say so Gin. Anyway, wand?'

'Yeah, sure. It's in Ron's room. You know that place where you always keep it? Yeah it's there.'

'Cheers.'

'No problem. And Harry? Take care.'

'Look Ginny I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt.'

'It's no problem. I understand. I can take being dumped it's happened before. I can deal with it.'

He shrugged and turned away.

Ginny watched him go. That was her life. Always, 'it's ok, don't worry' or 'not a problem.' Never done for her. Ron and Hermione. Fred and George. The only person who really wanted her to be happy. Who could see past that firm exterior was Charlie. And where was he? Romania.

And that's Ginny. It's fine walk all over me. Not a problem. I can take it.

Well something had to change.

Didn't it?

Right, I am aware it's short and slightly boring. But it will get better. It's just a start. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, to all those who have carried on. Thanks for reading my next chapter. I'm hoping it'll get better. I'm not feeling very inspired right now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Do not sue me. I am not willing to give up anything I might or might not own.

Draco looked over at the castle. Hogwarts was lit up. His school, no, old school looked as though it were on fire. He could almost hear the students shouting raucously at each other. They would be so excited. Not seeing each other for months. The hugs, the laughs, the stories.

Something he was missing out on.

'Draco.'

'Sir?'

'If it weren't for your arrogance, I'd still have my job at Hogwarts. I could still be spying on the students and even kept my post in the Order. I'd like to say it's your fault.'

'I know, you've told me plenty of times before.'

'But not enough Draco. You're lucky. The Dark Lord went easy on you. But he's keeping an eye on you. You'd better watch it. Watch your back, daddy won't be here to save you for a while.'

'I will do all I can to make it up to him.'

'Good.'

Snape stalked away.

Draco watched him go. Was it him or was Snape a little down? It seemed he had been since, since that night. But no it couldn't be. It must have been before then and he just hadn't noticed. Snape wouldn't be too upset. I mean, he didn't have to spend time with the muggle lovers, mudbloods and…and…Dumbledore.

For some reason though, Draco got the impression Snape had actually _liked_ Dumbledore. It was when the other deatheaters joked about him. Nasty things. He thought he saw Snape's nostrils flare. And every time Snape stroked down his greasy hand, leaving his hand looking shiny. But that might just be him wanting to see a good story played out in front of his eyes. He turned back to stare at Hogwarts. His home.

'You'd better not be thinking about going back there.'

'I'm not,' Draco snapped at Snape. 'Why would I? Filled with nasty little mudbloods and Dumbledore's robots.'

Snape spat. 'Good. Then don't mention it, don't look at it, don't think about it. Particularly with me.'

Draco turned back around and was lost in thought again.

Blaise Zabini. Maybe he'd be lucky this year. Get his way with Weaslette. He was the only one who told Draco what he thought. And the only one Draco could tell everything to. The only one who told him he was retarded for doing what he was doing. He could remember the conversation now:

'_It's amazing. Look at it. It'll decorate my skin for the rest of my days.'_

'_Branded more like. Like the slave trade and all that.'_

'_Jealous.'_

'_No Draco I believe it's called, erm, intelligent. Holding back. Thinking about my actions. Choose whichever you prefer.'_

'_I'll choose cowardice,' Draco snarled._

'_You know something I don't know what to do. What would I do without you? You give me a bundle of laughs. Really you do. Just let me know when it starts to burn. Let me know when you're called so I can take the books from you which I've lost, and any robes. Yours are nicer than mine.'_

Draco smiled at the memory. Yes Blaise. What _would_ he do without him?

Harry Potter. He was going to miss him. Taunting him and his little golden trio. With their little sidekicks Weaslette and Creevey boy. It was a shame really. A real waste. It was true, the youngest Weasley had gotten to be very pretty. Shame she had to come from blood traitors. But, Draco thought to himself, some families had to disappoint.

And Pansy. He was going to miss her. Miss her whines, miss her jokes. Miss her shallowness. Miss her deepness. He was going to miss her. But she loved him. You could tell it. She had been so awed with him last year. When he had shown her the mark on his arm. She always had been smitten. And she was a lovely girl. Gave that Granger exactly what she deserved.

The hall was decorated in black. Nothing was how it used to be.

'Suits my mood exactly,' murmured Ron. 'Not nice to be back at school. Dumbledore dead. The only good things are Snape and Malfoy have gone. You going to defend Snape now Hermione? I'd like to see you try.'

'Shut up Ron. This isn't a laughing matter. Dumbledore made a mistake. We have to try and move on and get the order back in place. We can't give up completely.' Hermione responded.

'Guys, guys, guys.'

'WHAT?' They both rounded on Harry.

'Nothing, just er, stop bickering for just one second. If you two can take your eyes off each other for just one second, you can see Seamus isn't here, Dean's looking well upset about something, and Ginny's gone walk abouts.'

'I was _not_ staring at Hermione!' Ron cried out defensively.

'Oh great, thanks a lot.' Hermione ran from the room tearfully.

'What? What I do? Was it something I said?' Ron stared after Hermione in a state of confusion, his eyes big and round. He looked a bit like a pigeon. It would have been funny if Hermione hadn't just stormed out the room with Voldemort on the loose. Especially with her being muggle born and all.

'Yes Ron, it was something you said. Can't you try being _nice_ to her for a minute?'

'She starts it.'

'And you carry it on. You're both as bad as each other. But please, for my sake. For Ginny's sake. For your parents' sakes! Just get on with it and get married. Please? For me?'

'Potter! What are you going to do now wonderful Dumbledore's not here to protect you?'

They both turned to see Pansy Parkinson. Her little eyes screwed up in delight.

'Oh I dunno. I'll survive. Maybe if I'm lucky Malfoy'll step in my way and save me. What you going to do without Malfoy here to snog you Parkinson?' Harry responded.

Parkinson's face turned bright red, and her gang of girls surrounded her and ushered her away.

'Honestly,' Ron said, 'they're all the same. They all go around in gangs of girls and all rely on each other to cheer them up when they split up. Oh God, here comes Lavender.' Harry watched him disappear under the table as Lavender and Parvati walked past. Parvati smiled at him as they passed and they sat down, not far away from them next to Dean Thomas.

'Listen Ron. I mean it.' Harry whispered under the table, 'Can you and Hermione stop fighting? Please? It's getting me down and it's getting Ginny down. And I need support here. Voldemort's free and I've split up with Ginny. And I liked her so much. I still like her. We both need support, not to be shoved to one side as though we were worthless. And can you get out from under the table?'

'OK, I'm sorry.' Ron said as he climbed out from under the table and brushed down his robes, 'I don't mean it. I guess I just don't notice. Hermione walks in the room and she's just there. I need her attention somehow. I do. And I don't get it immediately.'

'Then you could say you start the arguments.'

Ron looked confused for one moment before laughing. 'Shut up Harry. Look here comes Ginny.' Harry's face lit up. He twisted himself round into a really uncomfortable position so he could see her.

'Hey guys, how are you? Where's Hermio…Harry what are you doing?'

'Oh I was er, stretching.' Harry muttered, feeling himself turn pink.

'Right. That's nice dear.' Ginny raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to him.

'Gin, Hermione was sitting there.'

'I notice you used the past tense.'

'Just move.'

'SHUT UP! RON WHAT'S WITH YOU? DO YOU NEED AN ARGUMENT WITH EVERYONE? WHY? GINNY'S HERE. HERMIONE'S NOT HERE AND FACE IT, THAT'S YOUR FAULT SO IF IT'S BOTHERING YOU SO MUCH GO AND FIND HER!'

Harry's face had turned almost as red as his scar. He was panting and shaking. And then they started to flow. Tears. Tears held up for years. Years of resentment against the Dursleys. Years of knowing he had meant nothing to them. Years of knowing people only got to know him for his name. Years of watching Ron's happy loving family. Watching Sirius die, watching Dumbledore die. Losing his parents. All of it and knowing his only compensation was being famous. Something he didn't even want. Something he didn't want to know. The Weaseleys and Hermione were the only ones to see past the fame. And now, now it felt like he was losing them.

'Harry…'

'Just fuck off all right? I don't want to see you. Go and get Hermione. Cheer her up.'

Ron, looking alarmed, scarpered.

'Harry, he didn't mean it. He doesn't mean it. Neither do I…I'm just…'

'Ginny. I don't care. I don't want to know what you feel. I don't want to think about it because that just makes it harder. I have to stay away from you so you don't get hurt. I have to. I'll never forgive myself if…'

'It's about you isn't it? Not about me. That's what I keep telling myself, you're doing it for me. But that's not true is it? It's not true. You're doing it for yourself. So you don't have to feel guilt, so you don't have to feel the pain. That's what it's about it. Well guess what Harry I don't want to hear it. So you can come back to me when you think you've made up your mind about what you want. I hope that's not too inconvenient for you.'

Ginny turned from the room and ran to the Gryffindor tower. To her dormitory. To stare out that safe window which had always been there for her.

And as she looked out the window, the bright moonlight fell on a figure in the grounds. Looking closer she saw who it was, but no. She must be imagining things. She rubbed her eyes. But it was.

Draco Malfoy.

I'm sorry. Hoping it'll speed up soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully this'll start getting interesting.

To all my reviewers thanks a lot. It's been really good to hear from you, some of it's been really helpful, to hear what you guys think, and it's helped my self-confidence a lot. So thanks so much, I owe you guys a lot.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, and I never will

She'd seen him. She must have done. There was no way she couldn't have. 'Draco, you retard' he thought over and over again as he legged it towards the Forbidden Forest.

'What's got your knickers in a twist, Ferret?'

He cringed. Oh it couldn't be. She had seen him. And now she was down here to face him.

'Normally, when one hasn't seen someone for a while, the greeting is normally 'good evening, how are you?' or does the lack of money also mean failure to afford good manners?' Draco hissed as he swivelled on the spot to face her.

'Really? I wasn't aware ferrets were so sensitive.'

'Does that mean you won't get offended if I refer to you as an impoverished, flea bitten weasel?' Oh God, not clever, he shouldn't have said that. He should NOT have said that, he could tell from the expression on her face. 'You know, baby Weaslette, you are incredibly easy to read. You see, right now I can tell you're very angry. Although, I'm curious, what do weasels do when they're angry?'

'Oh nothing much. They normally do something along the lines of this.'

Draco's face turned to alarm as he saw her lunge at him. Once knocked to the floor, he felt his soft flesh becoming dented, and could almost hear her teeth cracking against the bones in his arm. Pain, pain, pain, he had to get her off him. She was almost as good as the cruciatus curse, and he knew. The Dark Lord hadn't been afraid to use it on him.

Bringing his other hand over he knocked it against the Weasley's head. She was beginning to draw blood now. He could feel it soaking into his robes, ever so slightly. Trying again, he gave a harder blow to her head. Not enough to hurt her though, just enough to knock her teeth from his tethered skin.

'Is that it Malfoy? Is that the best you can manage? A feeble knock to my head. It didn't hurt, it just surprised me. You're nothing. Without Crabbe and Goyle you're nothing. Everyone hates you, the only reason you weren't attacked whilst you were in Hogwarts was because those two retards were flanking you all the time. I'd love to see you back in Hogwarts just for one day without them. I'd love it because you wouldn't be able to cope, you wouldn't manage. And guess who'd be the first person to laugh and spit on you as the Ravenclaws knocked you down? It wouldn't be me, oh no, it wouldn't even be Harry, or Ron or Hermione, not even Colin or Luna. It'd be Parkinson. She'd be the one to laugh at you as she heard your ribs crack under you.'

'ENOUGH. You don't even know. You don't have a clue.' He hit her. 'You don't know what you're saying.'

_Smack._

'You wouldn't know what to do if darling little Potbag and brother weren't there to look after you the whole time.'

_Smack._

'Would you be able to cope? I'd love to see you try. Let's find out now shall we?'

_Smack._

He was on top of her now. The pain in his arm forgotten. But when he reached to hit her again, he couldn't. He couldn't actually touch her. Not because he didn't want to, oh no he did. But because he didn't know how. Every inch of her story as to why she was beaten would get her in trouble. Not even calling for help when she saw him in the grounds, so why couldn't he touch her? He didn't know. She just lay there looking up at him. Eyes not even filled with terror. Eyes filled with hatred, disgust, revenge and did he see that?

Defiance.

Not even pure hatred, not even the slightest bit of discord. No.

Defiance.

He got up and stood at looked at her.

'And that, Weasel, is what a ferret does when it's angry.'

'What hit things?' Ginny felt alarmed, not that she showed it. She had just witnessed Malfoy showing emotions. Very painfully yes, but she'd still witnessed it.

'No Weasley, we kill them. It's a good thing I chose not to kill you.'

Ginny watched him go, sauntering into the Forbidden Forest.

Emotions. So he did have them. How very touching.

Yeah, it didn't turn out quite like I'd planned it to. But you know when you just write, and you just lose yourself in it. It just comes out, and you don't seem to have control. I'm really sorry, I'm not a masochist.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go, I'm really sorry. It has been appalling so far.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own the characters.

* * *

Years had passed since that encounter with Malfoy. Well, three to be precise, and Ginny, Regina still thought about it everyday. He did have emotions. It was near impossible to believe, but he did have them and he could show them. Ginny had not told a soul about the encounter. Not even Hermione. It was like a secret. One of the few she could keep to herself and she treasured these.

Malfoy had emotions.

So why did it matter so much? I mean obviously it didn't, so why did it? Her only guess was because it was so impossible to believe.

A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought.

Answering it, she saw it was Hermione.

'Oh Regina, thank to goodness, I was worried you wouldn't be in. You know. Oh know you don't. What could it be? Oh Gin…Regina, I don't know.'

'Hermione, you're talking crap. What's the matter?' Ginny asked feeling concerned.

Hermione suddenly stopped and went 'Oh nothing,' in a falsely cheerful voice, with an equally superficial smile. 'Nothing, it's fine. I'm sure.'

'What?'

'Oh Ginny, he's proposed.'

Ginny froze. Before bursting out with laughter. Sheer emotions of happiness seemed to bubble up inside her. He'd popped it. Finally! And it was going to be so amazing!

'Why are you laughing? Regina this is an emergency.'

'Oh because it's so funny. You are both absolutely useless. And the fact it's you as well! You! Hermione! The one who's never at a loss suddenly doesn't know what to say to the boyfriend she loves so much, who has just proposed to her! Come on this is like someone saying to me 'Regina you are a red head' and me stopping to think about it, before saying yes!'

'So you're saying…'

'I'm saying say yes to him Hermione! Come on, you can't keep my brother waiting like this. You love him, he loves you.'

'Yes I guess. OK. I'll got and see him now. But erm, Ginny…'

'It's Regina, Ginny died a long time ago.'

'Harry'll be at the wedding. I mean he is my friend, and Ron will want him to be his best man and you know, you two, I mean it's so complicated, and I mean, I want you to be there, and Ron will murder you if you don't come, but Harry will be there…Well that was nice, I'd best be off now thanks for the advice Ginny!' And she was gone.

'Bye Herms,' Ginny muttered to herself.

So their paths would cross again. The green. Those green green eyes. As green as Envy Herself was. Those beautiful green eyes. The eyes which many girls would kill to have, and the eyes which many girls would kill to be with. She would see him again.

* * *

'_Ginny what do you want me to do? What? I'm sorry I just can't be with you. What will happen to you? Do you know? Anything could.'_

'_Harry I don't care what happens to me. Really I don't. Do you want me to just sit here waiting for you the whole time? I'm not ready to do that. I want to be with you. I want to be able to support you. I don't care what happens, it'll be worth it.'_

'_You don't get it. You just don't get it do you? I couldn't do it! I couldn't let you get hurt.'_

'_And why not?_ _You just going to remain single for the rest of your life? Until You-Know-Who is dead? Are you stupid?'_

'_No I'm not.'_

'_Then what are you? What do you want Harry? Tell me what you want because I'm waiting. And guess what, I'm tired of waiting.'_

_Ginny was flustered. Her voice hurt from screaming so loudly and she was breathing heavily._

'_I'm sorry.'_

_No you're not, she thought to herself. No you're not. People can't hide forever. People can't give other people up. You hurt them and you hurt yourself. Imagine becoming just a shell of yourself. You can't give people up forever, you can't run, and you can't be by yourself. People get lonely, you'll need someone. Becoming a recluse won't protect me._

But she didn't say this. She just turned and walked away.

Oh those eyes.

* * *

So what did you think? I thought this chapter was a little better, but it's still not great. 


	5. Chapter 5

So here's another one. Chapter five is here! Since I didn't upload last week, I'm uploading two this week. Sorry!

I'm sorry it's going to take a long time to get into. But I promise I do have the plot all planned out in my head. Just try and suggest any improvements you can think of.

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. They belong to somebody else. And that somebody else isn't me.

'So he's here?'

'Yes Regina he's here.' an impatient Hermione snapped. 'What are you going to do? Turn around and leave? Neither Ron, nor I, nor your family will be very impressed.'

'You look stunning Hermione.'

And indeed she did. A simple ivory silk dress, which accentuated her curves and fell straight down her body. Simple spaghetti straps with intricate bead work around the top and bottom ends of the dress. Hermione's hair was being held up in a sparkly clip of dark green which shot through her white veil in a very flattering manner.

Hermione giggled and blushed. 'Thanks Gin, so do you.'

Gin no one had called her that in years…

'I told you we should have been wearing similar style dresses.'

'And so we are. But thank goodness mine's not white.'

'Well other than the fact your dress would have been the same as the bride's…'

'White's crap.'

'No it's not. Green is.'

Ginny laughed and looked down at her dress. Dark green. The same colour as Hermione's hair clip, the same colour as Slytherin, the same colour as his eyes…

'Green's amazing.'

'Yes it looks especially good as mould.'

'Shut up! This green is gorgeous.'

'And it would look gorgeous with a pile of shit as well.'

'Yes, yes it would. Whereas your crappy dress would be the colour of shit.'

'Do not insult the bride on her wedding day.'

'Oh get over yourself Hermione!' Ginny laughed as she picked up her bunch of flowers.

'Come on let's get this service over and done with. I want to get to the reception tonight!'

'You want to get drunk, I want to get married. I say both are good, valid reasons as to why the service should be sped up.'

'HEAR HEAR!!'

'The service was beautiful, but do we really need photos to remember how gorgeous everyone looked?' Ginny asked Hermione as they stood in the same pose, with the same smiles lathered onto their faces for what must have been the fiftieth time.

'Yes, yes of course you silly girl. Come on, it's not everyday you get to wear a silk dress. We want to waste as much time in these as possible.'

'But we're going to be wearing them in the evening.'

'Stop whining Regina and get over it!' Hermione said through gritted teeth as she smiled at the camera clutching onto Ron's arm.

Ron was looking at her in a happy manner. His face was so bright and happy it seemed to radiate. It was hard to tell whether his hair was brighter, or whether his face was brighter.

'It's ok 'Mione. Just think, the reception and then us. Together until death do us part.'

'Not that we needed a contract to bind us together.'

'You always take the romanticism away don't you?'

'Yes.'

Ron smiled down at her, before turning his head to look at Harry. Harry who stood on the other side of him. Ginny had to admit Harry did look good. If it was possible Harry looked better than before. His hair was ebony and shone in the sunlight. The dark clothing only made his eyes brighter, greener 'a lush, verdurous green' Ginny thought to herself. The thin line on his forehead made him look like a hero. Oh he was a delight. But selfish, as sweet as a beautiful apple looks, you cannot deny the over bearing, sickly sweet taste of a rotten apple. No, he was bad news, and rot spreads throughout the whole thing once it starts.

'C'mon Gin smile, just one more photo, then you can go get hammered,' Ron said to her. 'I understand your boredom, just one more.'

Ginny sighed and stood up straight, smiling her sweetest smile. 'This is for you Ron, Hermione,' she thought.

A sudden flash. But white, not green, it was amazing how similar it was to the avada kedavra, and it was over in a second.

'Oh my God. It looks amazing. How long did you spend planning this Molly?'

Molly laughed, her eyes glimmering. 'Oh anything for the happy couple. I'd do anything for Ron and Hermione, they're so lovely together. Do you want anything Harry dear? You look awfully thin, but you still look dashing.'

'No thanks, I will in a bit. The food looks far too good to waste. Let me know if there are any leftovers as well will you? I have got to take some of this home for Desdemona.'

'Oh yes, lovely girl. How is she? What a shame she couldn't come.'

'Oh she could come, Ron didn't want her here, and neither did Hermione.' He didn't add it was probably because of Ginny.

'Oh that's a shame, why didn't they want her here?'

'Not too sure, that looks good, I'll go and try that, bye Mrs Weasley.'

Harry ran off.

Desdemona Elvira. Well Desdemona Dementia Elvira to be precise. Where did he start with her? It wasn't that he loved her. Harry knew for a fact he didn't. He knew precisely who he loved, not that he could do anything about it. Not now anyway. He'd had his chance, and he'd thrown it right in her face. Desdemona would have to do. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty. She was. A waterfall of beautiful blonde hair cascaded down her back and hung like a golden halo of honey coloured hair around her face. She had deep blue eyes, so deep they seemed bottomless, a whirlpool where you could lose yourself for what could be forever. And she could hold his gaze for ages unblinkingly. Each time he did he felt he was falling into that whirlpool, round and round and round. Wine red lips intoxicated him each time he kissed her, making him feel like he was losing control. Harry had a passion for his dear, darling Desdemona, but he didn't love her.

Ron didn't like her. Not one bit. Neither did Hermione. Cold. That was how Hermione had described her. Ron had shrugged his shoulders and said 'she makes me feel funny mate' and changed the topic. He turned to look at the two of them, smiling, laughing, happy. How he'd like to be with Ginny.

'_We're sorry we can't let Desdemona come. You know, we hardly know her Harry. We hope you don't mind too much. I mean you haven't known her very long, and we've known her even less time than you.'_

It was a lie. Harry knew it. They hated her, and even more so because they thought Harry had replaced Ginny with Desdemona. But sometimes, sometimes it felt like Desdemona was just ever so slightly insane. She seemed to take her mystery to the extreme, and some of the rituals she did were mad. He didn't fall the whole 'this girl is slightly dangerous at times', he went for the full blown, up a level, sinister 'this girl is insane.' Although, what made it scarier was the fact that he couldn't quite place it how she was. Anyway, his lust for the woman was too overbearing for him.

He stopped his train of thought seeing Ginny on the other side of the room. Now she was someone he'd give the mad woman up for. Ginny. Walking slowly, he ploughed his way through the crowd.

'Hey there, care to dance?'

Ginny jumped and turned to face her speaker. Looking up she saw his eyes. Green, and instantly a calm washed over her.

But no. It couldn't. She shook herself.

'What about Desdemona?' she asked.

'What about her? She's not here, and besides it's just a dance Gin. What harm is just one dance?'

'Nothing to you, clearly, but a whole lot more to me.'

'Ginny please…'

'Don't call me that!'

'It was years ago.'

'Funny how time flies. Still feels like yesterday don't you think?'

'Just one dance.'

'Desdemona sounds awfully nice, Ron and Hermione came back looking incredibly ashen-face and tired.'

'Ginny what's the problem?'

'She a lot of fun then Harry? I mean if one afternoon tired out Ron and Hermione, how tired out must you get?'

'Look, please forgive me.'

'Sounds like the motor doesn't run down at all.'

'One dance, that's all it takes. Best man and maid of honour are supposed to dance together anyway.'

'Not if there's a relationship going on with at least one of them.'

'You made that up.'

'So did you.'

'Ginny…'

'Harry I've already told you, my name is not Ginny, it's Regina.'

'And what happened to Ginny?'

'You killed her.'

Well there you go folks. I had fun writing this one. I hope you had fun reading it.


	6. Chapter 6

So guys, you made it to chapter six. So did I. Let's see how it goes! J

**Disclaimer:** Much as I do love these characters, they are not mine.

Harry and Ginny stood facing each other. Ginny holding her head high, breathing heavily, her breast heaving. Harry looking down at her his face barely inches from her, their noses centimetres from each other. His hair tussled and messy, her eyes bright and wide from the exertion of the argument.

BANG!

As swiftly as the moment had come it was lost. There were now about twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, men piling through the door into the room. All of them wearing black robes and masks covering their faces.

'Hermione! Ron! Run! This isn't a wedding surprise it's an attack!' Harry shouted.

Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione grabbed each other's hands and disapparated on the spot. They were gone.

Harry swivelled back round to face her.

'Listen Ginny, please, if you want to stay alive, listen to me and do as I say.'

_Sixty, seventy, eighty._

'How many supporters does the man have?'

_Ninety, one hundred._

'Too many,' Harry gasped shielding her with his body.

_Two hundred, three hundred._

Whipping out his wand and turning to face the room he grabbed Ginny's waist and disapparated.

But it was not just them, somebody else grabbed Ginny's ankle as they were disapparating. As it happened she felt the tight tubes around her chest, constricting her breathing, and she could feel the grip tightening around her ankle.

'Please let it be mum,' she thought to herself.

Ginny's feet landed on the hard ground, Harry next to her. Looking down she saw a deatheater attached to her ankle. The thin pale hand wrapped tightly around her flesh, so tightly she could feel it biting into her, the bones eating and wearing away at her.

'Get off her,' Harry hissed kicking out at the hand.

The hand recoiled, away from her leg and into the robe. As it did so the robes rose to the ground, rising up swiftly to a great height.

'Potty and Weasel,' a lazy voice drawled. 'How infinitely exciting.'

'Malfoy?' Harry looked surprised. 'Feel smart now that you chose deatheating over education?'

'Surprisingly,' the voice responded as the robes moved to take the mask off 'I've learnt a lot more with the Dark Lord than I ever learnt with old Dumbledore.'

'Leave it!'

'Oh Weasel still defending her boyfriend whenever she gets the chance.'

'I suggest you leave it Malfoy, you are one and we are two, and I am a highly trained auror.' Harry said menacingly.

'Good for you, I'm a highly trained deatheater.'

Harry looked stumped. 'Am I supposed to be in awe?'

'No you're supposed to be scared.'

'Right well I'm not.'

'Erm, Harry if I can just interrupt…I'm scared.'

'See, clearly you are just strange.'

'Can you shut up?'

'Honestly Potty, grow up you're not in school anymore.'

'Although I did go for longer than you.'

'And that makes a difference?'

'Yes.'

'No, you're very wrong. It doesn't make a difference. I think you'll find I'm that much wiser than you.'

'It makes me that much more educated than you.'

'You are a retard.'

'And you are an immature half-blood with a blood traitor, both of whom are about to die.'

'Two to one.'

'I find myself sufficiently equipped with the avada kedavra.'

'You couldn't kill Dumbledore yourself, there's no way you'll be able to kill me or Ginny yourself.'

'Shut up! I was weak.'

'And that weakness won't have gone away.'

'Yes it has.'

'How many people have you killed then? Go on tell me.'

'Wouldn't know.'

'Because you haven't killed anyone.'

'Are you always this immature, or do you just save it for special people who you're in awe of?'

'Do you always try and change the subject so much?'

'Funny, Potter, very amusing.'

'Yes I thought it was rather.'

'Yeah not many people can laugh in the face of death.'

'Oh would you two just shut up? I'm getting bored here, and I'd quite like to get home.'

'Be quiet Ginny.'

'Weasel I can always kill you more quickly if you'd like me to.'

'Thanks Ferret, I'd rather not die right now.'

'Really?'

'No need to sound so surprised. You know you haven't changed much since I saw you last. What was it three years ago? In the grounds of Hogwarts. You had a lot of nerve turning up there. You know that don't you? You'd just killed Dumbledore and vowed never to come back. Even when you were there you always whined about how much you hated it. And then you came back? Did you miss it Malfoy? Miss being the leader and now you'll always be the follower until you rot in Azkaban until the end of your days. I'll turn up there one day and see your emaciated form, I'll turn up there to laugh at your mad mutterings and your ragged clothing. The sort you always used to bully me for wearing, Malfoy, just you wait, I can't wait until that day. The day when we win the war. The day when justice will fall on your family.'

'She has guts. You've never shown this before. Potty, you're girlfriend has guts. Oh look at the time, I'd best be off. I'll catch you later Weaslette.'

'What happened to your murders?'

Malfoy smiled at him. A smile that seemed so genuine, but didn't reach his eyes.

'Oh Potter,' he said quietly. 'Oh Potter. You never challenge a Malfoy. Just you wait, Potter, just you wait.' And he disappeared.

'So,' Harry said lamely, 'he got away.'

So what did you think? I hope you liked it. It's starting to get going now. Tell all, even any criticisms.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter seven. I have just been inspired by Johnny Depp's amazing good looks in 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Yup I am indeed happy, and I can see people smirking at me blushes

**Disclaimer**: I'll give you one guess who these characters belong to and no, it's not me.

* * *

'I'll take you home shall I?' Harry asked.

Ginny was still staring at the spot where Draco had disappeared. Those eyes. Oh those eyes. Slate grey, beautiful. So large and so cold. A stone wall covering something up. Hiding something in a hidden room. Oh how she longed to know what it was. Those eyes.

'He'll be in trouble.'

'Who cares? Come on Gin…'

'I told you it's Regina thanks to you, and I care. You can't honestly want the crucio curse to be performed on anyone can you?'

'Does it matter? Look Gin you clearly can't care that much because you dealt with your name first.'

'You know what your problem is Harry? You over-analyse things far too much. You need to start getting over it. People in every day life don't notice what they're saying half the time.'

'It's the subconscious talking.'

'I see, so me saying I hate you is my subconscious talking is it?'

'No you because you're aware you're doing it and also I have my doubts about you hating me.'

'Really? Because I do Harold. Really I do.'

'But you see you're aware you're saying it so it's not your sub-conscious talking. Now shall I take you home?'

'No it's fine I'll get myself home.'

'Ginny please…'

'Not Ginny.'

'Fine, Regina, I'm sorry. Maybe I can take you home? And we can have a coffee and catch up, and sort things out. Please it would mean so much, and it might be good for us, for you. But it would mean to much if you just gave me one more chance. And forget about Malfoy for now. Don't worry about that.'

'Maybe I want to.'

'Home.'

'Yeah, OK, you can come over for a bit.'

Ginny had started to feel bad. It seemed Harry did genuinely want to sort things out.

'Thanks. Let's go.'

* * *

'Where the hell were you?'

'I chased Potter.'

'And why did you chase Potter?'

'Well you see, _sir_, I've found out what's dear to him now. Which is a hell of a lot more than you've done. Killed a couple of people and that shitty little wedding party.'

'Thank you for that Draco, I didn't kill anyone.'

'Oh, so sorry, were you having catching up conversations? Old jokes from when you were in the Order? Maybe the odd little in joke, private jokes. Top secret jokes by any chance?'

'You need to watch what you're saying to me Draco,' Severus Snape snapped. 'I've actually found out a couple of things which might just be invaluable.'

'As have I. The way to get to Potter. Isn't that what the Dark Lord wants? It won't be enough to just kill him now will it? He wants to break him. Emotionally. Destroy his best friends' wedding. Take away his best friends. The person he loves. Leave him destitute until he's begging to be killed.'

'You know nothing.'

Snape walked from the room, leaving Draco to reflect. The little Weasley. She'd grown more beautiful since the last time he'd seen her, just outside the forbidden forest. Her hair was the colour of autumn leaves. A beautiful, burnished gold. Something so valuable which reflected onto her pretty, heart shaped face with its high cheekbones and straight nose. Her dark brown eyes were blanketed by long thick eyelashes, with perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her mouth, so soft and perfectly pink. Her figure now perfectly formed. A slim, petite, frame which lustrous curves. Why did she have to look like that? It would just make things harder. But for now he had something beautiful to dream about.

Weasley. No, that didn't sound right.

Regina Weasley.

* * *

So…What did you think? 


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to the amazing world of Regina Draconis, Chapter Eight. It's just after Christmas and I have put on tremendous amounts of weight eating too much on Christmas Day. It was so good though…Sorry about not updating more frequently recently. I am currently suffering from exam stress, fortunately, my last exam is this Wednesday, so I can get back into the swing of things and start writing again.

**Disclaimer:** Would have been great for Christmas if I were allowed to own these characters. But unfortunately that is not the case and I do not own them. Still.

* * *

'Nice flat.'

'Are you being sarcastic? I myself am rather fond of where I live. Call me crazy.'

'No Gin, I was being sincere. The flat really is nice.' Harry smiled down at her.

'Thanks, want a drink?

'I won't say no to a coffee.'

'One coffee coming up. Can you get the fire going?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks.'

Ginny pottered through a door into her kitchen. Harry could hear her bashing around in the cupboards, searching for cups and coffee, and no doubt sugar with that as well.'

'Do you take milk and sugar?'

'Same as always.'

'It's been such a long time I think I've forgotten what's normal.'

He felt his heart sink. So she had forgotten, like she'd promised. Well it was up to him to get her to remember.

'Black. No sugar.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, don't you remember I was always too lazy to add the milk and sugar?'

'Well I confess it slipped my mind. Like magic.'

'And stop shouting through the walls you're giving me a headache.'

'Sorry, I guess I forgot how delicate you are.' Ginny said as she walked through the doors. 'Here you are.'

'Thanks.' Harry took his coffee from her. 'How do you think Draco looked?'

'I think he looked rather well actually. He's certainly got more handsome.'

'Even though he never finished his education?'

'Harry, good looks aren't defined by your education. And neither is intelligence. Just because he didn't finish school, or go on to a university or get an apprenticeship doesn't make him any less intelligent.'

'But it makes you get a better jobs.'

'Not so, most jobs look for skills. Communicating, how you are with people. And personalities.'

'Not that he has much of a personality.'

'Shut up and drink your coffee. And then go home.'

He smiled. Oh he'd have her. He knew it. And he had a feeling so did she.

'OK, I'll go home. See you tomorrow?'

'Sure. I'm going to go to the Burrow to see Ron and Hermione. They're probably in pieces about that wedding.'

'Yup, I know what you mean. Till tomorrow then.'

'Till tomorrow.'

And he was gone.

* * *

'You ruined it.'

'No I didn't.'

'You followed them.'

'How many times?' Draco sighed. This had to be at least the fourth time he had been reprimanded by Snape. 'It doesn't matter, I've told the Dark Lord the outcome and he is pleased with me. He is currently formulating a plan to bring the downfall of the wonderful Harry Potter, and that little Weasley comes into it. As a matter of fact. I've been told to pay her a visit. Tomorrow.'

* * *

I know it's short. But I hope you like it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's another chapter, and I am running out of interesting things to say really. But I hope you all like it, and I hope you all review holds gun to your head I'm wondering if that will change your minds it you're not going to review.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own these characters, and if I hold a gun to the creator's head I will be arrested so I'm not going to. Plus I don't know where she lives. Somewhere near me? I don't know.

'Tomorrow Draco? I do hope you have some kind of plan. And a plan B, just in case,' Snap sneered at him, his mouth twitching into a cynical smile. 'If you need any help…'

'No sir, I'm a little older than seventeen now. I don't need your help. Who managed to get all the Deatheaters into Hogwarts? Me.'

'But you didn't kill him did you? You couldn't do that could you?'

'No,' Draco replied quietly. But then he looked up and saw Severus's face, 'You loved the old man didn't you? Thought he was great didn't you? Did you think he was more powerful than the Dark Lord? Were you surprised when He didn't finish off _professor_ Dumbledore. He clearly wasn't that important was he?'

'ENOUGH _Mr Malfoy_. You carry on talking in such a way and you will be punished. Maybe you'd like to see your father again? Because that seems to be the way you're headed, not being careful enough, not discreet enough. Azkaban. You're in more danger than you realise, stupidly revealing your identity to Potter and the Weasley girl. They know for sure how deep in you are now and you're in trouble, so don't go talking to me about Dumbledore when you know nothing. I repeat nothing. Now I do think you should be formulating a plan for tomorrow. And seeing as you don't need my help, I will leave you to do it yourself.'

'Wait, I do have a plan, I was rather hoping you would verify it for me.'

'I'm listening…'

'First, I'm going to use Desdemona. The things she can do with Potter.'

'Harry, where are you going?'

'I was, er, going to, er, see…Iwasgonnaseeginny.'

'What was that baby?' Desdemona's eyes widened in an innocent style. Clear blue eyes. Oh those eyes.

'I was just…Well I er, I was wondering how she was.' Harry's heart was beating hard and fast. She looked gorgeous. She looked like a portrait, the door framing her perfectly and those clear blue eyes. His heart was beating faster and faster.

'But darling, can't you do that later?' she asked as she inched slowly and smoothly back into the bedroom. 'I feel lonely, and you didn't tell me about the wedding. Tell me did Hermione make you feel…'

Harry was starting to feel hot around the collar.

'I guess, well I guess I could see her later. I mean yes, she probably wants to be alone, right now.'

'Oh Harry.'

Ginny was alone in her flat. The fire was going, and she had a hot chocolate. Not just any hot chocolate. A normal hot chocolate is warm milk added to chocolate powder. Ginny's hot chocolate was better. An entire mug filled with thick, melted chocolate, with warmed cream added to the melt. Ginny's hot chocolate was topped with thick double cream, whipped to perfection, and the perfection was finished with a fine sprinkling of cinnamon. It was Ginny's hot chocolate.

Just as Ginny was about to take a sip of this heavenly concoction, she heard a knock at the door. Harry, she thought to herself. She had received an owl from him earlier, announcing he wanted to know how she was after the problems from last night. It was nice of him to check up on her, so she hadn't argued and had responded by telling him to come over at about eight, and after feeding Hedwig a couple of her favourite owl treats, had returned to her job at St. Mungo's.

'Coming, I won't be a minute I…Oh, I wasn't expecting you.'

'Really Weasley? I wasn't expecting a place so big, looks like we're both surprised.'

Draco Malfoy smirked as he sauntered into her apartment.

'Excuse me Malfoy would you like to tell me who _owns_ this apartment?'

'Well it's quite obvious you do, I wouldn't own something quite so small, or quite so smelly. What were the lines again? _Weasley_ _was born in a bin._ How delightful.'

'Well then, seeing as you wouldn't own such a, shall we call it cosy? Yes, cosy apartment, would you care to explain to me why you are walking around like you own the place?'

'Oh it's simple Regina. It is OK if I call you Regina isn't it? I know how much you _hate_ Ginny. Well the answer is, I own you.'

'No you don't.'

'Very true, I don't. Not yet, but I soon will; is that hot chocolate I spy? My hot chocolate radars seem to be going haywire. Hope you don't mind.'

'So you came here because your hot chocolate radar was going berserk and this erm, bin, was the place to soothe it? Didn't your mother ever tell you not to eat things out of bins. Makes you seem a bit like a beggar. And yes I do mind if you drink my hot chocolate.'

'Too late Regina. It was so delicious.'

And Draco turned his eyes to her. Those eyes. Those smoky eyes seemed to be telling her a story. Something was hidden behind them and she needed to clear it aside to get to see what he was hiding.

'Regina,' Draco murmured moving in towards her, 'Regina, if you tell me you don't feel it I shall call you a liar.' He was whispering in her ear now. His hot breath tickling her as he tucked a shred of copper hair behind her ear. 'Regina, if you think you can resist…I am like death. You can run, but not for long. Sooner or later I will catch up with you, so why not make it now? Maybe, you can die many times.'

Well there you have it. I hope you're liking it and that it's not rubbish. I'm not too sure about this chapter. But I do think it's starting.

Anyway, here's a chance, you can tell me what you think, by reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten. Sorry it took so long. Had a lot on my plate, but it's arrived. Here we are at last. Double figures now…Doesn't that give you a sense of satisfaction? It does me. But then again simple things please simple minds. And the 'I' key isn't working properly which is a touch annoying. Go back and count how many times I've used the 'I' and you'll find out why. Anyway, read away.

**Disclaimer:** I am unhappy to announce that none of these characters belong to me . Except one or two (who are my own creations).

* * *

'I do, I do, I do…I do NOT feel it Draco. Get away from me. What are you doing here? Where's Harry? Harry told me he was coming and we were going to have a nice time. I don't feel it. No, no, _no_, no, NO. Why can't you just leave me alone you, I don't know what you are.' Ginny finished, breathing heavily, her face flashed and her eyes bright with the sudden out burst of fire that had erupted within her.

'Harry is a little preoccupied right now. I believe he's having sex with his girlfriend, what's her name?'

'Desdemona.'

'Yes, having sex with Desdemona. You can't deny him that right can you? I mean let's be realistic, he's a guy, he has needs.'

'But he said he'd come.'

'I thought you hated dear Potter. Why the sudden change of heart?

'I think, no, thought, we'd have a chance to sort it all out. To get back in touch. I don't know. He'll come later though, I know he wants to.'

'Well you can wait around and see. I think you need cheering up and someone to talk to about this. How's about another of those hot chocolates? Or bottle of wine? I can get one of mine.'

'No thank you, I'd rather you left.'

'What? Just in case he turns up?'

'Just in case he turns up.'

'No.'

'Sorry?'

'No I won't leave.'

'Yes you will Draco, would you like to explain to me why you won't leave?'

'Oh it's simple really, you keep calling me Draco. So Regina, I'm going to get my bottle of wine.' He carelessly flicked his wand and a bottle of deep red wine appeared. 'And you're going to provide me with some wine glasses, and we are going to find out what is going on in the world of Regina.'

'Oh alright, you win.'

'I might have won this battle but I seem to have lost the war.'

'Meaning?'

'I don't _see _any wine glasses Ginny.'

'Oh I think you do.' And two wine glasses appeared on Ginny's little coffee table, next to the bottle of wine.

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Impressive Miss Weasley. I have to say I wasn't expecting you to use magic. I always thought you muggle lovers preferred doing everything the muggle way.'

'You know Draco, for someone who had so ardent a desire to stay, you're not giving off that impression. Changed your mind already? Because that option for you to leave is still here. And trust me it will always be there as long as you're with me.'

'Delightful.'

Draco poured a generous glass of wine and handed it to Ginny.

'I hope you don't mind, I seem to have poured a lot. I'm positively overflowing tonight.'

* * *

Two bodies become one. Merging, slotting into each other perfectly. Shadows could not be told apart. They were one. Someone entering a room would think there was only one person, it was so harmonious. Perfect. One. One, one, one, one, one. One one one one one one one one one. Oneoneoneoneoneoneoneoneoneoneoneone. One cannot imagine a more beautiful harmony, a more perfect rhythm, a more steady beat. One.

* * *

I know it's short. But I promise, I'm trying. I'm not sure about the last bit, but feedback guys, it's the only way. 


End file.
